The Drabble Project Dare- Hetalia Style
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: This is a combination of a dare from my friends and my own project. 30 lonely topics- in need of drabbles! Warnings: Does contain an OC, and rating is due to change! (Now T- possibly M later on) For a good time- read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Drabble Project Dare: Hetalia!Style

Konichiwa! My name is Phoenix, and I'm just one of many to fall in love with Hetalia. I started drabbling as a dare from one of my friends and eventually lead to this post. I'll try to upload daily but no promises can be made!

Discliamer: I do not own Hetalia characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own my character Pandora Rosemary Alix.

Let's-a go!

* * *

Topic

1) Raid:

Some could say America and Pandora were close- being the girl was a resident of the country in perspective, they were often seen together. That didn't help the rumors from spreading like wildfire...

Pandora sighed as she heard a crash erupt from the kitchen for the second time that day. She was having a cultural stay to brush up on her American history; however not all his quirks she could stand such as if she saw another burger her stomach would just stop functioning. So being the hero, he insisted on cooking (instead of letting an experienced cook of many ethnic regions try her skill).

Dropping her book at the third crash, the raven haired girl stood and proceeded to the kitchen where she encountered a huge mess- and cans spewed on the floor.

"Pantry raid?" She asked the american covered in flour for reasons that she really couldn't fathom nor care.

The blonde male sighed, a tired smirk ok his lips, "And for once I'm actually failing..."

"Shocker there," Her dark pink lips smiled jokingly as the country puffed in annoyance; "Here let me help-"

"DON'T MOVE!"

Pandora froze in step, wondering what could cause him to react in such a way.

"I spilled oil on the floor-"

It was then she realized the tile floor was shinier than normal.

_Great..._ "Where's your mop?"

"In the open cabinet that seriously felt the need to empty itself." America spat.

Pandora merely nodded before she grabbed a counter and wall nearby and slid herself toward the powerhouse country across the slippery floor. He managed to get his hands up to catch her in time, but the force knocked them both over.

So here they were- lying on the kitchen floor with cooking oil surrounding them awkwardly.

"...What the heck was that for?!"

"I was trying to get closer to the closet!"

"Sure, right."

"I was!"

America tried to sit up, his jack slick but not ruined (thank god or else hell would have to be paid), "Well that's one thing off my bucket list."

"God, the others would have a field day..." Pandora sighed as she managed to stand.

"Hah, the last thing they would dare to do is raid my house!" America assured before they saw a camera flash.

"Heh, says you..."

"FRANCE!"

* * *

Feel free to review and favorite!

Grazie!

-Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

The Drabble Project Dare: Hetalia!Style

привет! Number two is here!

Discliamer: I do not own Hetalia characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own my character Pandora Rosemary Alix.

Let's-a go!

* * *

2) Scars:

Pandora wiped the drops of sweat from her brow as the sun continued its merciless beat down on the earth. When she had accepted to come to a training day with the Axis Powers, she'd hoped to learn more about their battle strategies not be tossed into an army training regime. Italy though he saw the English army and had fled; Japan left early for personal reasons.

Germany sat next to her, his jacket shed due to the heat, exposing his muscular chest sweat-through his black halter top. On the edges of his shoulder blades, Pandora could see faint lines…

"Germany? What is that on your back?" The girl asked as she reached delicately for the marked area.

The solider quirked his head as he felt her hand on his back, "It is nothing, Pandora- just some old scars…" He dipped his head as in thought, "…From a long time ago."

The raven haired girl couldn't bring herself to look away from the healed lacerations, even though she knew it was totally inappropriate right now. Her hand kept touching, passing and sending tingles down his spine. His face started to darken with color, she shouldn't be touching him like this- no one should. Out of rough instinct, he turned around and forcefully pulled her hand off his back; sending her an icy cold glare.

She could see his defenses going up, and before the soldier's persona could take over she spoke, "I-I'm sorry… I just think they're…"

"What?"

"…They're beautiful."

"Huh?" The gasp past his lips at her statement, what did she mean beautiful? Scars were not decorative tattoos; they were darker in meaning then that.

"To think that you've been through so much, that you've overcome things I never will," Pandora explained musingly, her purple eyes serious yet shimmering, "I think it's very beautiful."

Germany had no comeback for that, "…Zhank you, mein schatz…"

It was after this, Germany wasn't afraid to remove his shirt in Pandora's presence, for he knew she understood and respected that.

And that was good, because this damn heat was out to kill him.

* * *

Наслаждайтесь! Enjoy until next time!

-Phoenix


	3. Chapter 3

The Drabble Project Dare!

Greetings! Updating- becuase I have nothing better to do -_-

Discliamer: I do not own Hetalia characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own my character Pandora Rosemary Alix.

* * *

3) Prison Break:

England sat on the floor of the Italian prison, slightly dirtied and exhausted. While he was the greatest spying nation in the world, he could gather any intelligence needed. However, he did have to admit he may have bitten off more than he could chew. He shouldn't have let America's challenge to find out where Romano's prime case of tomatoes was stashed. Now, he was trapped into his jail cell for god-knows-how-long.

What had driven him to be so reckless? Usually his younger brother's petty comments rolled off his back like water on a duck. It could have been his stressed nerves lately with the near economic crisis- the strained nature between other members showing. Maybe America had finally gotten to him...

*Flashback*

_"Hey England, I totally dare you to sneak into Italy territory and find Romano's special tomatoes!"_

_England looked up from his newsprint and scoffed, "Now why on earth would I possibly do something incredibly stupid like that?"_

_"Because of you don't, I'll tell Pandora about this!" The hero country pulled a photograph of a familiar female with glistening dark hair in pigtails and violet eyes; dressed in a Lolita doll dress consisting of a short, purple skirt, white shirt with purple polka-dots, white stockings and dainty high heels. The picture triggered the memory of the day when she had dressed up like this as a joke, he had taken the photograph in a whim and swore to her it would be destroyed and wouldn't be used against her. _

_He was supposed to have destroyed it... But he didn't._

_"YA BLOODY GIT! Unhand that this instant!" He tried to snatch the blackmailing image away but America was too quick._

_"Do it- or else I'll give this to France."_

_"Oh cock... FINE!"_

*End flashback*

He shook his head; he should have just burned that photograph and none of this would have happened. Why didn't he do it?

... Well, that costume was so cute on her figure. The skirt made her toned legs look so long, and the stockings allowed them to show off their lovely shape. The shirt was cotton and barely solid and tiny; her slim waist was accented along with the curves of her breast-

"Bollocks gent what's the matter with you?!" He shut his emerald eyes to erase the visualization his mind was giving him.

God, he had to get out before his mind fully left him.

Suddenly he heard a whispered 'pst' and his attention shot to the jail cell door where a familiar figure stood.

"Pandora?"

"You're not hurt are you?" He faintly heard her whisper as he for up and moved closer to the bars.

"No... What the devil are you doing here?"

"What else? Busting you out-" She flashed the door key as she inserted it into the lock and turned, opening the barred door, "-Come, quietly!"

She took his hand and led him out of the cell and past a sleeping Romano and Veneziano.

"Sleeping drug," Pandora explained when she saw the confused look on his face, "I slipped it in their wine glasses."

As soon as he felt the humid Italian night hit his face, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank you."

"No problem England." Pandora grip on his hand tightened, "Just promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"I get to destroy photographs from now on."

He was thankful that it was too dark for her to see his face flush in disappointment.

-Enjoy!

-Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

The Drabble Project Dare!

Moar Updates!

Discliamer: I do not own Hetalia characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own my character Pandora Rosemary Alix.

* * *

4)Chemical imbalance:  
U.N. meetings were always constant.

Everyone gathered, talked, argued, fought, ranted and raved and little to nothing changed.

And usually Pandora could tolerate this; in fact it was rather entertaining most of the time.

But not now, curse this time of the month. Her head is pounding like bass drum and looking at light was torture and THE NOISE!

"So about that genetically enhanced global warming hero-"

"Are you still blabbing on about that pathetic idea?"

"Yeah?"

"Honestly you monsuiers have no idea how to communicate."

"Says you France, you just cower on the side lines and mooch off of the spoils aru."

"Mon dieu! China take zhat back!"

"Can we not all just surrender to mother Russia da?"

"Um... W-we should optionally get back on track..."

"UGH- EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Pandora's infuriated scream drew the crowd to silence.

"Honestly- all you guys do is ramble on about nothing! Absolutely nothing gets done and most likely nothing changes. Why even bother?! I can't stand this anymore!" The violet eyed girl stormed out of her seat and out the door, shouting a final decree of "[BLEEP] hormones!"

For a while everyone is quiet before Canada speaks up, "Should we go check on her?"

"AH- WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

* * *

Review please!

-Phoenix


	5. Chapter 5

The Drabble Project Dare!

MASS UPDATE! I've been busy lately... :3 This is Canada related fic, because I adore him3 CANADA FANS UNITE!

Discliamer: I do not own Hetalia characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own my character Pandora Rosemary Alix.

* * *

5)Dreams:  
"Hey Pandora, where do you think I should put-?" The usually quiet Canadian quieted down even more when he saw the raven haired girl splayed on the  
couch. Ms. Alix and his 'heroic' half-brother had agreed to help him tidy up his house. America had left to grab some food and Pandora must've tuckered  
herself out working.

He sat next to her on one of the cushions, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty.

Aw, she's so cute. Canada smiled as the girl began to whine in her sleep, rustling like she was dreaming.

"... No Francis, stop it..."

He tilted his head, She was dreaming about France? The thought made his stomach turn over and faint jealousy flashed through his veins.

"...M'aidez..."

_Help me..._ He was really thankful for his French and English background, What the heck was he going to her?!

The Canadian country was suddenly pulled into a close embrace. He blushed heavily at the sudden action, fearing what would happen next.

"'Merica- you saved me..."

...After realizing she was still asleep, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. The throbbing depression of his Americana brother being in her subconscious was shoved aside as the paralyzing warmth of her body tingled his senses.

Canada felt his eyelids droop as the smell of her skin overwhelmed his nose, her natural scent swirled with vanilla.

Out of pure instinct, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the smoothness of her collar bone. Gaining a rare boost of inner confidence at the sheer provocation of the moment, he slowly trailed kisses up her body to her face.

_Oh Pandora_- A kiss on the base of her neck

_I just wish_- A kiss on the neck

_I was brave enough_- A kiss on the jaw

_To kiss you, f-for real_- A kiss on the chin

His lips hovered over her dark pink ones_... And be your hero_.

_But... this... will... have to be enough... for now._

The Canadian then gently picked the girl up and headed toward the guest bedroom to let her rest in peace.

* * *

_Sweet dreams, ma cherie..._

I am a comlpete helpless romantic, I know, please review!

-Phoenix


	6. Chapter 6

The Drabble Project Dare!

With this next topic, I just couldn't... help myself

Discliamer: I do not own Hetalia characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own my character Pandora Rosemary Alix.

* * *

6)NATO:  
Pandora walked down the hallway, flipping through the papers clutched to her chest in a professional manner when out of her peripheral vision she saw a large group exit the room.

That's odd, the girl pondered, I thought the meeting was supposed to end later.

"Konichiwa Japan." Pandora greeted the island nation.

"Pandora-chan." It was a rarity to see the Asian smile, luckily she had that charm with him, "How are you this day?"

"Well, thank you," She bowed traditionally, "Was there a miracle of cooperation or is the meeting cut off early?"

"We were forced to adjourn due to the brief NATO meeting."

"NATO?" Pandora tilted her head as she had never heard the term before.

"North Atlantic Treaty Organization," He went on to explain, "It was a membership created specifically for conflicts in the North Atlantic region- because apparently, many conflicts happen only to that area."

It took her a minute to realize the humor in that statement, "Wow, Kiku, you made a joke- and it was close to being funny! I'm impressed!" Pandora's delicate hand rested on his shoulder as she giggled.

Japan's brown eyes dilated at the sudden contact. Instead of the usual panic he felt when someone touched him; the male felt a strange, bubbly in his stomach and color flush his cheeks. If he was to be honest with himself (and by moral respect he had to be) he did not mind her touch.

"I was going to withdraw for the evening, would you like to join me?"

Pandora shook her head, "I have to take care of a few things first," her expression perked, "I'll see you at dinner?"

"I'll see to it a seat is saved." Japan bowed before walking away.

Pandora merely smiled at the retreating island nation native and headed for the conference room currently in use.

She casually opened the door to a shocking sight.

Half the male attendants were shirtless and circling, cheering the duo of German brothers- Germany and Prussia- wrestling. Their bodies were dropping with sweat and traces of blood from the tussle.

_So... This is how they settle conflicts..._ Pandora thought hotly as her violet eyes took in the curves of muscles and hardened expressions. _Oh wooooow..._

_NO BAD PANDORA! _ Her inner thoughts personified as a chibi version of herself, rolling up a newspaper and whacking her on the head,_ YOU WILL NOT GET TURNED ON BY YOUR FRIENDS!_

_Ow, damn conscious... _

Luckily, at that moment Germany managed to pin Prussia and win. Before Pandora could be seen, she ducked out of the room, pressing her back against the door. She stood there a moment, blushing like crazy and struggling to remain standing.

At dinner, Japan couldn't comprehend why Pandora refused to make eye-contact with half the gentlemen room.

* * *

I REGRET NOTHING!

Review please!

-Phoenix


	7. Chapter 7

The Drabble Project Dare!

This next drabble is the longest and probably my favorite to date. Family theme with Pandora and out HETALIA cast.

Disclaimer: YES! Wait... nope false alarm, I ownly own Pandora.

Pandora: Hey!

Oh get ready for the story!

* * *

7)Burden:  
All she saw was darkness- and it was terrifying. Her ears were malfunctioning- taking in certain beeps but ignoring vital voices and information. Her mind was swirling, bombarded with fragments images flashing shapes and colors.

"..Pan-... Be ok..."

"-e waking up..."

She pried her eyelids open to see an off-white light numbing her as the searing pain in her leg brought her back to consciousness.

Her eyes shifted around the room, shapes morphed into figures with faces she started to recognize.

Germany, Italy, Japan, America, China, Russia, England and France. Axis and Allies in the same room- and not trying to fight one another!

"...I-I'm dead aren't I?" Pandora whispered hoarsely, obviously not believing this. Her words seemed to catch the frazzled attention of everyone nearby.

"Mademoiselle Alix!"

"O gracias lo dio..."

"Pandora-chan," Japan had turned to see her awake, "Try and stay calm, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone decided my leg was a great punching bag..." She had meant for that to be a joke, but the way it came out was pitiful. Out of her line if sight, Germany dipped his hat to cover his eyes.

"Do you remember anything at all?" England asked concernedly as he slid his hand into her palm, squeezing it affectionately.

Pandora struggled through her blurred memories, "It's just a blur to be honest... What did happen?"

Every country made solid eye contact with one another before Italy pushed past China and Russia- "Is Pandora's gunshot wound ok?"

Her violet eyes widened in realization, "G-gunshot?"

Like a trigger being pulled, everything came back to her.

*Flashback*

It was a cool night in North America, Pandora had invited the Axis power for a low-key night on the town near New York City (her plan being since so many  
ethnicities of people existed here, they would just blend in). Dinner had gone swimmingly and she had offered to walk around Central Park, it was mostly deserted due to the late time of day- just the occasional hobo or cop.

"I'm glad you guys decided to come." Pandora chatted lightly as the four walked the small cement path.

Japan nodded in agreement, "It was a pleasant experience."

"Vee~ that little Italian restaurant was so adorable and surprisingly authentic!" Italy cheered, hugging her slightly.

Germany, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, let a small smile slipped across his face.

Suddenly a familiar laugh echoed around them. The group looked up a rocky cliff nearby, where an unmistakable face stood with four others. "So, you think you can invade my country and I not know about it?!"

Pandora gritted her teeth, "No, I was hoping you'd be stuck still playing BioShock Infinite..."

"By the way- great game!" America broke the fourth wall before returning into his role, "Now since this is my homeland, I'm the hero so I call the shots-GO CHINA!"

"Surprise attack!" Germany yelled as China launched toward them, wok and ladle in hand, "Get the civilians out of here!"

"But no one's around," Italy questioned, nobody was around but them.

"No- Pandora you dumbvit!"

"Hey!" Pandora felt offended, she had a bit of defense knowledge, so she wasn't completely helpless and for Germany to just label her a 'civilian'... She inwardly hoped she would have been more than that...

Soon enough China had Germany down and was attacking Japan, who whipped his beloved katana seemingly out of thin air. Italy was trying to pull Pandora away to safety however, Russia was suddenly in their path.

"Ai! Don't hurt me, I'll tell you anything- just don't hurt me!" Italy cowered and trembled in front of the snowy northern country native, waving his white flag.

Pandora sighed, "Greetings Russia."

"Greetings Pandora," The man towered over her, smiling, "You come with MotherRussia, da?" He scooped Pandora's hips over his shoulder, much to her sudden surprise, walking away cheerfully. Italy quivered in fear, before realizing what just happened.

"Ahh- Pandora-chan!"

"Russia- put me down!" She beat on his back with her closed fist to no avail as he carried her to the allies side.

"Hostage captured, great!" America cheered as pandora face-palmed.

"Really? I'm just a deadweight now?"

"Non, ma cherie," France consulted her, having to stand behind Russian since she was still on his shoulder, "You are a deadweight with pretty looks and a great sense of humor."

"Merci... Jackass..."

"HAH! Now you must surrender!" America demanded as they closed in on the Axis.

"Not on your lives, you bastards." Germany suddenly withdrew a gun from his jacket and aimed at the American.

'Oh crap...' Pandora struggled more, trying to get out, 'Russia, forgive me...'

"Russia-San?"

The pale men looked over just as Pandora kicked her foot up into his face. Surprised, he loosened his grip and she slipped free.

'I have to stop him!' The girl couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone as close as her friends. With sudden momentum, she burst toward Germany, trying to get it away from him. In the scuffle, the gun discharged. It took a moment for Pandora to realize her leg was bleeding. Her eyes widened with fear, meeting Germany's shocked blue orbs before she crumbled to the ground.

*End Flashback*

Pandora took a breath, strafing her heartbeat as the beeping monitor slowly resumed its normal pace. The rest of the group let a collective sigh of relief swept through the room.

"I-I'm sorry about all this..." Her confession was all sudden and completely random.

"Huh?"

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't invited the Axis here..." Pandora looked down at her other hand, "I guess I am just a deadweight."

"Pandora, you-sa not a burden," Italy was completely serious, and so out of character, "You are family and no matter what happens you are a part of this famiglia."

Everyone nodded in agreement. There was a moment of pure peace before America mentioned something about Germany's guns and everything fell to pieces again.

Pandora couldn't help but smile... Sure her friends were crazy and bloodthirsty but other times they were all she could have ever wanted.

* * *

Aw!

Pandora: I GOT SHOT IN THE LEG!

You'll heal by the next update, ciao!

-Phoenix


	8. Chapter 8

The Drabble Project Dare!

Hola! Como estas? Muy bien? Tambien!

Ok enough Spanish- schools been driving me mad lately but I managed to write more so here's a slew of updates!

Disclaimer: I own what I own- and that's all there is to it.

* * *

8) Colorless:

That was the definition of Russia in winter. Everything was void of any trace of color but white- which was technically the absence of color. Colorless. Like a blank canvas- so much mystery and so much potential; so many possibilities.

Pandora wrapped her arms around her thin frame, clad in a thick, gray, knee length coat; trying not to collapse on unstable, shaking legs. The snow was heavy and wet, causing her body to sink into the surface like quicksand. She could feel her body shiver, the internal temperature plummeting rapidly.

Damn it was cold. Cold and colorless- two horrible conditions.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrap around her, a bright flash of yellow and green in her face. A large plant with bold yellow petals- a sunflower.

"Ty v poryadke, dorogaya?" A Russian accent entered her eardrums. Slowly, she stopped shivering as she took the flower into her hands. She wanted to thank him but her lips were stuck together, she only smiled- inwardly snickering.

"Ty moy tsvet, moye slyaniye... Moya lyubov..." Russia smiled, burying his nose into the side of her face lovingly. "Home is better when you are here, da?"

Pandora was thankful his eyes had closed so his violet orbs couldn't see the pink color flush across her face and up to the tips of her ears.

* * *

Translations

"Ty v poryadke, dorogaya?": Are you ok, my dear?

"Ty moy tsvet, moye slyaniye... Moya lyubov...": You are my color, my light... my love...

AW I love Russia, who couldn't love that wonderfully (scary as sh*t) nation :3

Read on!

-Phoenix


	9. Chapter 9

The Drabble Project Dare!

Ok... so fluff will be present. With... ok I won't ruin it- begin!

Disclaimer: Wait a sec!... Nope. Dangit! Still just Pandora.

Pandora: HEY! Hmph...

No offense of course :3

* * *

9) Graceful:

Her violescent eyes peeked from behind the icing of the cracked door.

Austria sat at his usual place by the grand piano, eyes closed in harmony as his hands waved gracefully on the keys, casting beautiful sounds to echo throughout the palace. His dark hair tied back in a low ponytail and glasses perfectly resting on the bridge of his nose- royal purple eyes hidden under relaxed eyelids.

He was playing Beethoven- 5th symphony she believed.

Every neuron of her brain pulsates with the desire to dance, to waltz into the room and become lost in such sound that she'd forget everything- the piano enchanting her senses as her legs quivered.

However, fright held her back. Fear of making a fool of herself in front of such a professional- fear of scaring him away never to hear such music in person again. So she hovered by the door like a child, spying in something she shouldn't be looking at.

Suddenly- a sour note.

She looked back up and gasped to see matching violet eyes meeting her own.

"Miss Alix?"

"I-I-I'm sorry... It was the music..." She apologized rapidly, "I'm terribly sorry to bother you- good day Mr. Austria!" With a quick bow, she fled the room, face reddening in embarrassment.

"Pandora- wait please-!" The proper country sighed lightly, before turning away.

It was probably a lost cause anyway, after all why on earth would she choose to dance with him?

* * *

*LE SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* Ok, I had my fangirl moment, I hope you did too!

-Phoenix


End file.
